This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides systems, apparatus and methods for excluding or at least restricting production of gas or gas condensate into a wellbore.
It would be beneficial to be able to exclude gas from being produced into a wellbore in an oil production well, or to exclude formation of gas condensate in a gas production well. Attempts have been made to accomplish this in the past, but such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art.